Stranger danger
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: (AU) Don't you know you shouldn't talk to strangers? Especially when the Predator can easily turn into the prey.
_Based of a story I wrote years ago. Warning for 'edginess' (lol) implied dark themes and slight gore._

* * *

It was night, in the rough part of a busy city. A small child sat alone on the bench, his long blue hair covering her stormy azure eyes. His clothes were scruffy and worn, an old fashioned blazer and matching shorts. It was hard to put your finger on it, but something about him wasn't normal. Something out of the ordinary.

Takaoka had been watching the boy for a while. _A little child all alone at this time of night?_ he grinned to himself wolfishly, and walked over, he guessed she was one of the many neglected children in the area. So easy to manipulate when you show them a little attention and kindness. He rubbed his leathery hands together.

"Are you all alone little one?" He asked, his voice gritty from smoking too much. He looked up at him, his blue eyes boring into the man's blood-shot ones.  
"Mummy says talking to strangers is dangerous." he said simply. raising a pale skinny arm.  
"Your Mummy isn't here at the moment" Takaoka said, kneeling down to her level a lewd smile on his plump face. "Why don't you let me buy you something to eat, you look hungry."

The boy stood up, she did look underweight, starving, no wonder he went with a man offering food so easily. "okay but- talking to strangers is dangerous." he repeated.  
"It's okay. I'm not dangerous." The large man nodded and smiled in a sinister sort of way. he didn't expect this to be so easy. He took the child's hand and lead him away.

Takaoka took the child to a cheap little diner. It was in an empty secluded part of town, and the lone man behind the counter was more interested in his phone than paying attention to a large unhinged-looking man buying food for a emotionless little boy.  
The diner food was greasy and cheap, but the child wolfed it down like she hadn't eaten in weeks. By the looks of she probably hadn't.  
"I'm Tanaka, what's your name?" Takaoka said, being careful to hide his real name. Just in case.

"Lair." The boy hissed, looking up at him, suddenly dropping his Burger. She looked only about six or seven, but his glare made him seem more intimidating than most adults could ever dream of being. He seemed to exude a almost tangible blood-lust. Takaoka looked at her- actually scared but then he calmed down- he was only a little boy, after all, _what could he possibly do to him?_

"Sorry." Takaoka said, smiling simply, as he patted the child on the head, his hand lingering on him a little too long. "But I can't tell you my name."  
"Then I can't tell you mine either." The boy said, before an awkward silence resumed, he was still clearly still annoyed at the man, as he began chewing on her burger ferociously.  
Takaoka still, felt a rush of excitment, thinking about what he was going to do later. He looked the little boy up and down- his name didn't matter, after all. He just needed the child to trust him, and giving him food was always a good way to win trust in wayward children.

"I'm sorry for lying- if you want I'll buy you a toy!" Takaoka said, and surprisingly the previously unemotional boy lit up, his blue eyes seemed to shine, and a slight smile played on his lips.

"Really?" he said, "You're not lying this time?"

" Of course not, I wouldn't lie to a cute little boy like you".  
He looked at him skeptically, but then nodded. she looked up at him "Why're you buying me stuff."  
Takaoka almost laughed, thinking to himself of the reason why "Because I want to help you."

"I hate lairs." The blond said, although she didn't seem half as angry as before. Hee stood up "Now buy me my toy."

Takaoka walked along the streets, he kept ' _accidently_ ' touching the girl as they walked, he felt excitment surge through him- He'd be like one of the other children. Another victim, another statistic, another missing person nobody cared about.. The two stopped outside Takaoka's van. A battered-up old white van with half-deflated tires.

"Come in, and I'll buy you a toy." Takaoka smiled, his blood-shot eyes looked crazed, his hands quivered. he ran a shaking hand through his greasy brown hair "come on, come on."  
" Mummy says getting into cars with strangers in dangerous." The boy said, looking up at him once again, his expression unreadable. Takaoka was finished pretending to be nice though, the anticipation was unbearable. He wanted the boy _now._ The man grabbed the child's skinny pale wrist and dragged her in, ignoring the child's attempts to bite and kick him.

"Come on!" He hissed. His grip on her arm was hard enough to bruise her.

"Getting into cars with strangers is **DANGEROUS**!" The child screamed, before a hand was put over her mouth. And he was shoved, in the back of the van. Takaoka got in too, and closed it, a hollow slamming sound echoed around the inside.

Without regard for anything else, Takaoka slammed the girl painfully against the wall of the van, his expression was insane, no two ways about it. His eyes almost seemed to glow with an intense lewdness.  
However, the boy was completely unfazed, despite being thrown around like a rag doll, despite the pain, he just looked at Jerry with his cold blue eyes, like chips of ice.

" Goodbye, Takaoka." The boy said, standing up calmly. The man didn't have a chance to be shocked at the child knowing his name, before he was sliced in half from a seemingly invisible force. The predator dropped to the floor almost in two separate halves, not quite dead. he chocked and gasped on his one blood which was now pouring from his mouth. Takaoka managed to garble one thing.  
"w-what are you?" he said, his voice slurred from the blood  
" I'm a stranger and you shouldn't talk to Strangers." The little blue haired boy said, as he hopped out of the van, wiping the blood from his face.

 _"They can be dangerous."_


End file.
